conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Marc Emerson
President Marc Emerson, OS served as the 24th President of Saydney. President Emerson served in that position from March 1994 until August 18 2006. At 12 years and 6 month President Emerson is Saydneys second longest serving president peace time President and third longest overall behind Presidents Juan Montoya and Thomas Frederickson. Early Life Marc Emerson was born on the 10th of February 1966 to Glenn and Lynette Emerson. His father a succsessful public servant was able to give his son a relativly comfortable upbrining. President Emerson attended Tasroco North High school where he graduated 3rd in his class qualifying for a schoalrship to the prestigious University of Tasroco, where he studied Law majoring in International law. It was university where the young Marc Emerson was first introduced into politics, becoming the General Secretary of the Tasroco University Student guild. Falling in love with Democratic politics, Marc became an influential member of the parties youth wing as well as a known protege of several senior nation democratic figures. Apon his graduation from the University of Tasroco in 1989, Emerson began a career as a consulting lawyer for the firm of Beecham, Houston and Smith. The young litigant was a member of the winning side in the now famous Porteous case, in which a Saydneyan Registered oil tanker collided with a cargo ship of the coast of Saydney causing major environmental damage. During his time at Beecham, Houston and Smith Emerson maintain his interest in politics and was continuing to develop his reputation in the party. In 1990 he became National President of the parties youth wing. 1992 he became the chief legislative advsor to SDC congressman Thomas Gibbs, providing advice to the Congressman. Political Life In 1993 Congressman Gibbs retired for politics a move that sore Emerosn elected. Under Saydneyan electoral Law, when a politician resigns while in office the Party is able to nominate a succsor. As Emerson had the endorsemeant of his former boss and several senior SDC figures he was the nominated succssor to Congressman Gibbs for the constituancy of North Tasroco. Emerson served with distinction during his short time in congress, and became known as the bulldozer for his devestating abilites during debates. Becoming party whip in June of 1993, Emerson annouced his intentions to run for a seat on the High Council in the 1994 general election. His annoucement was incredibly bold as not only was Emerson young his short time in Congress meant he only barely met the requirments of candidacy under the law. However Emerson used the large support he had gained in the Candarran party and was endorsed as the parties number 2 candidate. However the controversy only got worse as the parties leadership crisis worsened in the lead up to the election. Rise to Power During the 1994 campaign for election, the SDC was in dire straights. The party was gripped by a leadership crisis which sore the parties campaign flounder in comparison to the government. A snap leadership spill only 5 months before the election in March 1994 caused the party to almost disintergrate and party unity and loyalty was almost non-existant. It seemed the 12 year Administration of United Party President Julian Manslow would be re-elected. However in a surprising move Emerson, on the advice of mentor Councilor Helen Jones, put himself forward for the leadership. While at the time the move was seen as yet another brash action by the 28 year old congressman from Tasroco, it is now widly belived Emerson was only meant to be a distraction from the real candidate, Councilor Evan Benetez. However Emerson proved not to be so easy a puppet. Emerson savy choice of deputy, an equally young Councilor Sara Fitzgerald was an increible good choice and a popular one with the rank and file members of the Democrats. This move allowed Emerson to go to the rank and file party directly ingnoring the party apachicks and machinemen. Emerson launched a succsessful grass roots campaighn targeting the parties many young and female members. In a surprising result, Emerson who had only been an elected offcial for 8 months and was not even a member of the High Council whad been elected as the federal leader of the Saydneyan Democratic Congress and become the SDC Presidential Candidate. Emerson quickly reinvigorated the parties election campaign and despite his age and inexperience became a popular candidate. At the debate the President prooved to much for President Manslow taking the night with ease. In fact the debate became the theme for the entire campaign, Emerson refused to react to the governments agenda and had consistant talent for driving the media agenda. In March the spectacle that was the Emerson/Fitzgerald Campaign was put to the test, when the people went out to vote. The result was overwhelming, Emerson won 14 out of 24 High Council seats and 256 out of 500 congressional seats. The President personally gained 63% of the vote in his home state. So on March 12 1994 the 28 year old Native Tasroccan Lawyer became the leader of the worlds 3rd largest economoy and the youngest leader ever elected. First Term 1994-1998 Emerson's first term was chracterised by a great deal of social change. Not wanting to waste his congressional magority he began a rapid period of massive legislative reform. He began the muclear dissarmament process, cut the massive spending on military programs, increased funding for health and intriduced Saydneys first child literacy program. Emerson's first term also began a renewed interest on global politics, and it is this reason why Emerson will be remembered. The Manslow Administration had been chracterised by an isloationist foreign policy. Emerson began the painstacking task of intergratng Saydney with the South American region and the world. In his first term, Saydney joined the G-8 and became a more active member of both APEC and the Organisation of American States. Emerson was also the first president to address the United Nations General Assessmbly since the early 50's and the First President to visit China and Japan. Second Term 1998-2002 Emerson Second time was no where near as productive as his first. Having lost his congressional magority and now hostile congress was determined to slow Emerson progress, although there was only sustained opposition from the UPS to Emerson policy proposals. However the most challenging time for the President came in 1999 with the invasion by Indian forces of the Georgeland Island of Corbana. The incident quickly became known as the Corbana Crisis. Under the terms of the Saydney-Georgeland Alliance only renewed by President Emerson 6 months before, Saydney was obliged to assist Georgeland in the defence of its territory. Emerson did not hesitate to offer support to Georgeland in terms of financial and military assistance however the President was concerned about the willingness of the Georgeland government to properly see the issue through. The Corbana crisis was resolved by Rhodes, who apprently left Emerson and Saydney out of the peace negotiations despite the high price Saydney had paid in the conflict. Wide rumours persist that Emerson was not at all happy with the arrangement and certainly Emerson demenor towards Rhodes and Georgeland cooled dramatically. Close confidents of Emerson certainly agree that Emerson declared that he could not trust Rhodes. Despite the Corbana conflict, Emerson second term was marked with some foriegn relations victories. Continuing on his policy of multi-lateral relations, Emerson assumed a leadership role within South America and was succsessful in having Saydney elected to the UN security council for the first time in 15 years. Emerson also succsessfully negotiated free trade agreements with Canada and Mexico. Third Term 2002-2006, The era of Emerson Emerson third term proved to be a rannaissaince for the leader. A series of incidents occured to Saydney and to the President. These events would have a massive impact of the President and the nation. The most bizarre of these incidents was the war of words with that took place between Emerson and Ulairan Cheif of State Chad Henshaw. The pair clashed over numerous issues centred around Saydneys involvement in the middle east. However it soon spiraled out of control, with Henshaw accusing Emerson of having an affair with the Ulairan Ambassador to Tasroco, and subsequently assassinating her after she threatened to expose the President. Emerson hotly denied this allegation and the nation and other world leader rallied around him. Henshaw was permantly marginalised from the world community and Emerson was keen to see this arrangement continue. More Seriously 2002 marked the begining of a new era of foriegn relations for Saydney. The cooling of the relations between Saydney and Georgeland reached a new level when the United Island banned the pasage of nuclear powered ships through Georgeland waters. At the time Saydney had a large naval base in the Georgeland state of Scotia which housed several nuclear ships. This base was forced to close which had a devetating effect on Saydneyan foriegn relations and force projection. The ban occured despite personal pleas from the Presiden to Prime Minister Rhodes. The rejection of Emerson pleas highlights more than ever the diminishing relationship between Saydney and Georgeland. The banning of nuclear ships offcially ended a 20 year military alliance that had secured from invasion only 3 years before. The End Of An Era The March 2006 election was a close affair for Emerson. The SDC party was lost its High Council magority and was forced to rely on the support of key independents. Although his SDC/Labour colaition still maintained a firm grip on the congress by now the vultures were circling Emerson's 12 year presidency. I has widly been speculated that the Emerson would step down shortly after the election but was forced to stay on in order to ensure the support of the independants who demanded that Emerson continue to serve. However by July a series of health issues, and concerns about his family forced Emerson to reasses the situation. In an interview with the Tasroco Gazette Emerson admitted that 12 years was a long time in the top job and that the days of his Presidency were numbered. In August Emerson annouced his plan to step down and endorsed Miranda Eaton as his succssor, concluding over 12 years of Emerson rule. Relative Retirement Following his retirement from the Presidency, President Emerson has embarked on a period of relative quiet, engaging in a nation wide speaking tour and writing his memoirs. President Emerson has also become a special Ambassador to South America and a member of the Rescue Foundation global charity. He is currently serving of the Council of Tasroco University as well as chairing a number of Saydneyan charities and foundations. Quotes From Quotes About Category:Individuals